


There's Still Work to Do

by BlueRoseGardener



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseGardener/pseuds/BlueRoseGardener
Summary: After Ganon is defeated, there's still a lot to do. Clearing out monsters, rebuilding cities, and bringing people together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not planning on focusing on ships, but I might change my mind. For now everything is intended to be platonic, but interpret it however you want. 
> 
> So hopefully this will be several parts but ummmm we'll see how long my motivation lasts. This one is a little short.  
> This is literally the second fanfic I've ever written soooo hey feedback appreciated

That first day, after the battle, they were both exhausted. Link was used to traveling through shrines rather than trekking across huge distances, but he couldn't bring Zelda with him that way. They camped not far south of the castle, near a bend in the Squabble River. Across Hyrule Field they could see Hyrule castle, no longer grimly lit by malice. Whenever he had looked at it before, it was with dull dread, but now it just gave off a feeling of loneliness, completely dark under the moonless night sky. Familiar now, with more of his memories returning every day, but unfamiliar in its emptiness.  
  
Zelda continued to make plans as they sat by the fire. "We'll travel through Kakariko Village. That will give us the chance to speak with Impa. She should be the first to know what has happened."  
  
Link agreed. He'd started this journey in Kakariko Village, after all.  
  
"From there, we'll make our way to the Zora's domain."  
  
Link nodded along, occasionally poking the fire. Sparks flew up in the wind.   
  
 "After meeting with Mipha's father, it wouldn't be a bad idea to check on all the Divine Beasts, and ensure everything is in working order. After that…perhaps we'll look into rebuilding some of what has been destroyed."

She continued like that, discussing who they needed to be contacted, the meetings that must be arranged.  
  
Truth be told, he was barely following her words, his head dull and body heavy. But perhaps all she needed for the moment was someone to listen.   
  
 Gradually, she grew quiet. Seeming to be lost in thought, she drew up her legs and wrapped her arms around them, staring into the fire. Link worried that she might be cold, but she turned down the doublet he offered to her.

After a while, Link suggested they get some sleep. 

Shaking her head as if to clear it, Zelda brought her gaze up from the fire, then nodded slowly.   
  
The two of them finally laid down for the night. Link's eyes drifted shut, Zelda's form just visable beyond the fire.

\---

It was early the next day when they passed by Dueling Peaks stable. People stood around outside the counter, talking about the disappearance of Calamity Ganon from Hyrule Castle, but no one seemed to know why yet. Link wondered how long it would take people to find out—who might have spotted the two of them leaving the castle? Some already knew that he and Zelda were alive, and had been seeking to stop Ganon, it wouldn't take long for someone to realize. But for now, they simply stocked up on supplies, and neither spoke of what had happened.   
  
The wind swept through the mountains out across the grassland of ruins. The site of that last memory. He'd stayed away from that plain at the beginning of his journey, wary of some roaming guardian lurking among the decaying ones, but none were still active. Now he remembered why.  
  
"There it is," Zelda said, "All this destruction still here, a hundred years later." She looked over her shoulder, back at the stable."But people are passing through again. That gives me hope, at least."  
  
"Especially now that Ganon is gone," Link pointed out.  
  
"Yes, you're quite right." She smiled at him. Then turned her horse and continued on.

They made good time with their horses, and were fast enough to outrun most trouble. Still, though strength and number of monsters might have decreased with Ganon's defeat, it was more perilous trying to travel with another person. More than once Link had to run ahead to clear out a camp of monsters, slowing them down.   
  
But on a brighter note... now that they weren't reborn every few days, when Link defeated monsters, it might actually have a lasting impact.   
  
"I believe we can restore Hyrule to its formal glory," Zelda had said. His mission was far from over.  
  
They arrived at Kakariko Village that afternoon. Some of the tension lift from Link's shoulders whenever he was there; this time was no different. It was one of the few places untouched by the Calamity, but more than that, the place was just peaceful. 

Olkin, the pumpkin farmer, was the first to spot them coming down the path. Turning from his work he called out through the village, "They're back!"

By the time they reached Impa's house, people were gathered outside. Apparently, they had already noticed the dissapearance of Ganon:  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"I knew you could do it!"  
  
"I couldn't believe it!"  
  
Link put his hand behind his head sheepishly.  
  
"Is that Zelda? Can it really be her?" One voiced asked.  
  
Zelda waved back. "Hello." She seemed a bit sheepish herself.  
  
Pushing through the crowd, they headed up the steps.   
  
Impa was waiting for them. "Ahhhh, so good to see you both, safe and sound. It's been too long, princess."  
  
"It certainly has," Zelda answered.

Bit by bit, they relayed to Impa what had happened at Hyrule Castle. Impa listened intently, smiling as they reached the end of their story, their victory.  
  
Immediately after, Zelda began discussing some of her plans for the future. Link couldn't help admiring how forward-looking she was. Perhaps she had been planning that whole time she was trapped with Calamity Ganon... he frowned slightly.

Link leaned against the wall, but continued to listen. He preferred to listen; after all, you could learn a lot that way. 

A few minutes later, however, Impa interrupted. "But enough plans and worries. We've been worrying all these years, and there will be time yet for more. For now, let us celebrate!"

That night Kakariko Village held a banquet in honor of Link and Zelda's victory. Or, really, it was their collective victory. Link was quick to deflect over-zealous praise, arguing that he had help every step of the way. Without Impa and Purah, he might never have recovered his memories; without the help of the Rito, Gorons, Zora, and Gerudo, he couldn't have even approached the Divine Beasts; the Koroks had kept the Master sword safe; and countless others had been there in countless ways.   
  
The smells of food wafted through the village, mixing with the smoke of cooking fires. People laughed and chatted. Several people came up to congratulate Link and Zelda, even offering small gifts.   
  
The goddess statue was decorated with red ribbons, and small lanterns floated in the pond surrounding it. Link made sure to give his thanks for all her help. Tonight, he didn't hear her respond. Perhaps now that his quest was over, she didn't believe he needed guidance. Zelda joined him for a moment, but left shortly. It was hard to blame her—she was in demand, as everyone wanted a chance to meet the princess herself.   
  
Link enjoyed tasting the food and trying to determine what ingredients might have gone into it's creation. Bass seasoned with... hyrule herb? Something nutty--maybe acorn. So often a sense of urgency had propelled him, preventing him from simply enjoying the act of creating and eating food. Now, he tried to force himself to slow down and savor it.  
  
Partway through the celebration, Link slipped away. He made his way up to the Ta'Loh Naeg shrine, where he had traveled so many times. Though the shrine was practically in the village, others rarely seemed to come up. Here he could look down on the celebration in peace.  
  
It wasn't long before Zelda found him, however. To his surprise she settled down onto the grass next to him.  
  
"I suppose you must be exhausted," Zelda said softly, "You've been fighting all this time."   
  
He shook his head. "Not as long as you have", he insisted.  
  
"Perhaps, but still, I don't want you to forget your own troubles. If you ever want to talk about it, or even if you don't, just know I'm here for you."  
  
Link didn't answer that, just lay back in the grass and looked at the stars; bright in the cloudless sky. The two of them stayed like that for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link check on the four Divine Beasts. Things are still calm, but the tragedy of the past isn't forgotten overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is a little bit longer! Wow!

It was two days to the Zora from Kakariko Village.  
  
The sky was clear today, a pleasant change. Even after Ruta had calmed, rain was very common for the region; Link hadn't had much of a chance to see it in the sun. The blue stone of the pillars and walkways shone brightly, illuminating the graceful archs and peaceful colors.  
  
If the people of Kakariko had been thrilled to hear of Ganon's defeat, the Zora's excitement at their arrival felt more personal. Many Zora still remembered the both of them, after all. It had always been welcoming, even if Link couldn't completely remember them back. That was getting better all the time, though, with each trip now bringing back flashes of memory.  
  
Link hung back near Mipha's statue while Zelda talked to King Dorephan. He didn't know what he could say, and besides, he still had a hard time looking King Dorephan in the eye. As much as Link tried to deny it, part of him believed the accusations—that Mipha's death was his fault.   
  
"Ah, Link! Good to see you!" Prince Sidon grinned.  
  
Link raised a hand in recognition. Sidon was so tall, Link found himself looking up into the sky as they talked.  
  
"I knew you'd beat Ganon. Must be a relief to have Zelda back safe and sound," Sidon added with a wink.  
  
Link firmly agreed.  
  
"What are your plans after this?"  
  
Link briefly explained their intention to visit the other divine beasts.  
  
"If the divine beasts could once again act as protectors, new peace is possible," said Sidon.  
  
Link nodded.  
  
At that moment, Zelda joined them in the plaza.  
  
At her sigh, Link asked how the meeting had gone.   
  
"Well, I think. I tried to offer what comfort I could with regards to Mipha… As for the divine beast, we'll take a look in the morning."  
  
"Good luck!" Prince Sidon said, waving energetically at them as they headed towards the inn. Link grinned back.  
  
  
\---  
  
The inn was small, but comfortable.  
  
"Did you know the armor shop is gone?" Zelda mentioned.  
  
Link looked up from cooking dinner. "Yes." He frowned.  
  
"It's a pity that business suffered so while Vah Ruta was running amok. I wonder if there's anything we can do…"  
  
Link added some mushrooms to the soup he was stirring. Maybe he could try to find the person who used to run the armor shop, or find someone new to run it. "Leave it to me."  
  
"Really? Well, knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if you did get it up and running again all on your own."  
  
"I like to help," Link said seriously.  
  
" _That's_ certainly true." She went back to looking at the Sheikah Slate.

There was a lot to do still, Link couldn't help thinking. Clearing out monsters, rebuilding, reconnecting the scattered people of Hyrule. Apparently it was on both their minds...

\---  
  
They went up to see Vah Ruta the next morning, but found no mechanical problems. It simply wasn't moving, asides from the limited control Link had when using his slate. There were no changes from the last time Link had been there—except for one thing.  
  
"Mipha is gone," Link said.  
  
"Mipha?" said Zelda. "You mean her spirit has finally passed on?"  
  
Link nodded.  
  
"I see… Well I'm glad. But perhaps that explains why Vah Ruta has stopped working. It no longer has a pilot." She tapped a finger against the control panel. "Hm."  
  
Before they left, Link pulled out his slate and motioned Zelda over.  
  
"A picture? Why not."  
  
They both posed in front Vah Ruta, Link going for a thoughtful pose.  
  
Zelda smiled at the photo, then started looking back through the pictures Link had already taken. Every time he'd seen something new, he'd tried to capture it. There were some silly ones in their as well. Zelda laughed at one taken right before an octorok shot him in the head.  
  
"It looks like you had a good time…"  
  
"Sometimes," said Link.  
  
Zelda looked thoughtful as she handed the slate back to Link.

\---

The other Divine Beasts were in a similar state: dormant, the spirits of their pilots finally gone. Which left the question of what to do next.  
  
They were in Gerudo's domain now, the last spot they had checked. Zelda and Link were in a side room with Riju, the Gerudo chief, and Buliara, her guard. Zelda was fanning herself as she sipped on an icy drink—she'd refused to change into a traditional Gerudo outfit, though Link assured her it was much cooler than what she was wearing. He, of course, was still in disguise while in the city. He supposed they couldn't make exceptions, even for the Hyrule Champion.  
  
"What will you do now?" asked Riju.  
  
"Eventually, we'll want to find new Champions, I suppose," said Zelda. "But it took us quite a while to find the original Champions, and I wouldn't want to make a hasty decision."  
  
"That's wise," said Buliara.  
  
Link rummaged through his bag, thinking about what supplies he would need to buy before they left the city.  
  
Atleast here they recognized him as himself. Both the Gorons and the Rito believed him to be a descendent of the old Link, and he hadn't bothered to correct them. At the time, he was more concerned with completing his mission. But now that that urgency was gone, and now that Zelda was back, it felt a bit odd to keep up the misconception.  
  
Riju sipped on her own drink. "You both knew Urbosa, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," said Zelda while Link nodded.  
  
Riju paused for a second. "What was she like? I've heard stories, sure, but you both knew her personally."  
  
"Well," said Zelda, "She was intense, but kind. Tough, both physically and mentally. In many ways, I looked up to her." Zelda looked down into her drink. "Urbosa always had faith in me, even when I didn't have it in myself. That meant a lot."  
  
"She was strong," said Link, feeling even more at a loss for words than normal.  
  
But Riju didn't seem bothered by his brevity, and simply nodded to herself.  
  
"That she was."  
  
Buliara leaned forward. "Where to next for the two of you?"  
  
"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like," Riju added.  
  
"That, I'm not quite sure. Any thoughts, Link?"  
  
He considered for a moment. "We could go to the research lab in Hateno Village."  
  
"Oh, that's not a bad idea at all."  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, telling stories and legends about Urbosa, the other champions, even about Link and Zelda. Soon the air turned cool, and then it was Link wishing he could change.  
  
He found himself noticing a difference in Zelda that he couldn't quite pinpoint. In some ways she seemed calmer, more confident than she was a hundred years ago. But her smiles were often bittersweet in a way that he wasn't used to.  
  
"Yes, I think we will go to Hateno," said Zelda, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Okay!" said Link. The lab wasn't the only thing in Hateno; he was excited to show her his new home in person.

\---  
  
That night, Link was woken by a shout. He shot up in bed, momentarily disoriented, thinking he was still alone traveling the wilderness and some monster had found him. But as he came to his senses he realized it was only Zelda.  
  
Not sure what to do, he hesitated a moment, but when she cried out again he shook her awake.  
  
"Zelda, wake up. Wake up. It's all right."  
  
She opened her eyes, her face still twisted. Seeing Link leaning over her, the expression passed.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
Link shrugged.  
  
"I'm quite all right now. Please, go back to sleep." She turned on her side, facing away from him.  
  
Link reached a hand out to comfort her, but thought better of it. If only he knew something to say.  
  
After a moment he had an idea.  
  
He put a bottled fairy next to Zelda's bed. She turned her head at the sound of the bottle hitting the table.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Sometimes it's nice to have a bit of light when…" he trailed off.   
  
"Oh. Thank you." She looked him in the eyes for a moment. "It is nice."  
  
Link didn't know if it actually helped, but she at least seemed to sleep peacefully after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have too many scene breaks? Who knows


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link runs into an old friend with Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter was bigger than the first, and this chapter is bigger than the one that came before it. Finally getting on a roll. Also, fewer scene breaks than the last two chapters, lol.

           Another day on the road. The two of them were just able to get out of the desert before night fell, which meant the night wasn't so freezing cold. It seemed ironic that the temperature dropped so low in a place so hot during the day. Zelda had explained it had to do with humidity and the air's ability to hold the heat of the day once the sun set, but it still felt strange.

            They set up camp among a cluster of rocks just out of view of the road.

            "Who do _you_ think the new Champions should be?" Zelda asked, taking Link off guard. "You've been traveling around all this time, is there anyone who stood out?"

            Link thought for a minute. "Teba of the Rito…" That one was easy. A warrior, the one who helped Link regain control of Vah Medoh, Teba seemed like a good fit. "Riju of the Gerudo…"

            "Riju?" said Zelda. "She's still so young though."

            "She's strong," insisted Link.

            "Hm. Who else?"

            "Prince Sidon."

            "Yes, I agree with that. And then Yunobo of the Gorons? He is Daruk's descendant."

            Here Link hesitated. "He gets frightened easily."

            "That's true." Zelda frowned slightly.

            "But," said Link, contradicting himself, "He came through when he had to."

            "In some ways, it would be nice to wait until he and chief Riju are older. Yet perhaps it is unwise to wait."

            "We don't have to decide right now."

            "No, I suppose not."

            When Zelda went to sleep that night, Link noticed she kept the bottled fairy nearby.

            Unfortunately for him, he was having trouble sleeping. Some low-level anxiety keeping him alert. It was always harder for him to sleep on the road, not because of the lack of comfort, but due to the danger. More than once he had been awoken by someone or something in the middle of the night.

            There was still so much to do, Link thought for the hundredth time that day. But now the thought was tinged with desperation more than determination. He'd promised Zelda he would look into helping the Zora set up a new armor shop, but when would there be time? Link didn't want to leave Zelda to fend for herself on the road. Maybe he'd have some time when they arrived in Hateno, depending on how long they stayed there.

            With that, he finally fell into restless sleep.

\---

            Link wasn't going to let himself get overwhelmed by all the things he wanted to do, all the people he wanted to help. Before, he'd been keeping notes of requests that others made of him. Now he added to those notes his own goals. _Defeat bokoblins near Outskirt Stable. Find way for people to get onto the Great Plateau. Rebuild Hyrule Castle?_ Link paused as he wrote in that last one. For some reason, Zelda had deflected his questions about the castle. Maybe it seemed too big a task.

            The writing was soothing, and gave him something to do as they rode. It helped relieve the pang of sadness he felt every time they passed some ruins—which happened often.

             In fact, it was in ruins that they planned to stop that night. The Outpost and East Post ruins—once one of the biggest guard posts in Hyrule. It was Link's idea that if he got rid of the monsters there, it could become a proper outpost again. It was a good spot for one too, about half-way between Outskirt Stable and Dueling Peaks Stable.

            Zelda seemed worried, however. "Are you sure this is a good idea? We could go somewhere safer for now."

            Link shook his head vigorously. "It's fine." More than that, he wanted to do it.

            The two of them stood on high ground south-west of the Outpost ruins. Zelda sighed, resigned. "All right then."

            Link ran down the hill toward the Outpost.

            There were more monsters there than Link had realized. Two—no three red Moblins. He took care of them first. Already, he had to use Darude's protection once, but he knew from experience the Moblins hit hard. Link still had two uses before he'd have to rest.

            Next a trio of Bokoblins, who weren't too much trouble, the red ones going down in one hit. Ah, so different from when he'd started his journey, when even red Bokoblins could be troublesome.

            Then the first surpise; a member of the Yiga clan showed up. They were difficult to deal with sometimes, teleporting around to dodge attacks, but Link moved in quick. One of his weapons broke, leaving room for him to replace it with the Windcleaver the Yiga Blademaster was carrying.

            North of the East Post, there was a camp of Bokoblins. This time Link shot a fire arrow at some nearby explosives, killing all but two Bokoblins. Link grinned. Why'd they bother to keep that stuff nearby, he'd never know. Best guess; they understood it was some sort of weapon, but were too dumb to use it properly. From there it was easy to finish off the rest. No weapons worth keeping here.

            Link head back through the Outpost ruins, looking for any remaining monsters. No more monsters—instead, another Blademaster appeared.

            "The Yiga will never surrender!" This one claimed. "You will pay for your actions against Ganon!"

            Ganon… didn't he know Ganon was gone?  But Link didn't bother trying to change the Yiga's mind. 

            The battle was over even quicker than with the first Yiga. Link sighed. Monsters were one thing, but he always felt a little sad about fighting the Yiga Clan. They were Sheikah once, after all.

            Link ran back to where Zelda was waiting.

            "Great work," she said encouragingly. "I apologize for worrying."

            "It's all good." He appreciated the worry, actually.

\---       

            They picked a spot near an old broken fountain in the East Post ruins. The walls provided some cover from the wind.

            Zelda sat against the crumbling wall with a sigh. She probably wasn't as used to traveling as Link was, he realized. It was tiring, even with the horses.

            As Link was getting a fire started, he spotted Brigo over on Proxim Bridge.

            "Hey!" He waved. Brigo waved back, then jogged over.

            "How's it going?" Brigo asked. "And who's this?" He nodded at Zelda.

            "Zelda," Link answered.

            "Nice to meet you," she added.

            "Likewise," said Brigo, then after moment, "Zelda, huh? Isn't that the name of the princess from a hundred years ago?"

            "Yes," said Zelda hesitantly.

            "Funny coincidence." Brigo shook his head.

            Link changed the subject. "I met Brigo once before. When he first saw me running along the bridge, he thought I was going to jump off!" He laughed.

            "Scared me half to death! I know times are tough, but you gotta keep your head up, right?"

            "Yes," Zelda agreed.

            "Things seem better these days though… Seems like the Calamity has disappeared from the castle." Indeed, the castle was visible from where they currently stood. "Monsters sightings are going down—nice work with those Moblins back there, by the way."

            Link grinned.

            "It certainly seems that way," Zelda smiled. "Would you like to stay with us tonight?"

            "Ah, thanks for the offer, but I better get home."

            "Where are you from?" Link asked. He realizes Brigo never said.

            "Hateno Village originally, but I've been staying at Riverside Stable recently."

            "Why so far from home?" Zelda said curiously.

            "I patrol this bridge every day—some nights too. It's an important route, so I chase off any monsters that try to get on the bridge."

            "I think you won't have to worry about monsters over here for a while," Zelda mentioned.

            "Well, they'll back in a few days."

            "Not anymore!" Link exclaimed.

            Link explained that he had defeated Calamity Ganon, which meant no more monster revivals.

            "Wow, you really defeated the Calamity?" Brigo peered intently at Link, then scratched his chin. "Well, I believe you. When I first saw you, I could tell you had some mission driving you."

            "It's true," Zelda said.

            "No more monsters showing up again? Not after they're killed?"

            Link shook his head.

            "Well, how about that." Brigo said thoughtfully.

            "Hopefully," said Zelda, "This means we'll be able to secure lasting peace in Hyrule."

            "Yeah…" Brigo looked up. "You know, you're certainly as pretty as a princess. Sound like one, too."

            Zelda hesitated. She and Link had debated what to do in this situation, when talking to people who didn't know her from the past.

            Link liked Brigo. He wanted him to know the truth. "That's because she is."

            "Link…" Said Zelda uncertainly.

            "And I'm the Hyrule Champion from 100 years ago, not a descendant. Really!"

            Brigo opened his mouth, then closed it. Finally spoke. "How's that even possible?"

            It was Zelda who explained this part, albeit somewhat reluctantly. "After the Calamity struck, Link was wounded. He spent the last 100 years in a shrine of resurrection. As for me," she pressed her hands together, "I've spent that time holding back the Calamity. The royal family of Hyrule has the blood of the goddess running through it, and I was meant to inherit that power. During those 100 years I did not age. I don't know if it was a consequence of using the sealing power of the goddess, or some other complication. But here I am."

            "Well, I…" Brigo stood and gave a clumsy bow. "It's nice to meet you, princess."

            "Please, relax," Zelda said, embarrassed.

            They spoke for a bit longer, with Link talking more about his journey since last he and Brigo had met.

            Near the end of the conversation, Link got an idea.

            "How about you came and helped set up an outpost here?"

            "Me?" said Brigo.

            "Yeah!"

            "Huh, never thought about it. I don't know how to build anything like that, for one thing."

            "I'll get help."

            "Well, I'll think about it."

            Soon Brigo had to leave. It was a fairly long journey back to Riverside Stable, and it would be dark in a few hours.

            "If you find anyone to build some sort of outpost, I'll be here," said Brigo.

            "Great!" Link and Brigo shook hands, then they said farewell. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! This chapter had been sitting in a doc like 3/4th finished, just needed to wrap it up.

            Hateno Village.

            The breeze ran through the trees, rustling the leaves and bringing a refreshing coolness to the midday warmth. The lanterns Link had lit with blue fire were still going, the flame striking even in the daylight. The biggest town in all of Hyrule, it was full of activity. 

            Speaking of activity, someone was using the cooking pots. It smelled good, reminding Link how hungry he was.

            Link jumped up to grab an apple from a tree; nearly tripped, but then just laughed at himself. Noticing Zelda's glance, he offered it to her, then climbed up to grab another. They munched on the apples as they strolled through the village.

            Leop called out from outside the inn, "Come on by!" Link waved back encouragingly, but he didn't need to stay in an inn, not in Hateno.

            "You seem in a good mood," Zelda said, smiling gently.

            Link shrugged, but smiled back.

            "I sometimes wonder if forgetting for a while… made things easier for you. If perhaps it took some of the pressure off your shoulders."

            He blinked, then shrugged again. "I always remembered I had something important to do."

            "Oh, I don't mean that—just—I don't know."

            They were in view of his house now. "Look!" He grinned.

            He started running, Zelda following more slowly behind.

            The cooking pot fire was out at the moment. Now that Bolson had finished the upgrades to the house, he and Karson had left their old spot. 

            Looking inside, nothing had changed, aside from a bit of dust. It had been a couple of weeks since he'd last been there, Link realized. He started brushing up as Zelda looked around.

            "It's nice," she said sincerely. "It suits you."

            With a sigh, she plopped down in a chair and started combing through her hair with her fingers.

            Link continued tidying for a bit, cleaning and unpacking his things, but soon started thinking of food. The apple hadn't done much to curb his appetite.

            As he started pulling out ingredients, however, Zelda spoke up.

            "Let me cook today. You must be tired."

            "I like cooking."

            "Still. You've been doing it every day so far, and it's only right I do my fair share."

            Link bit his lip, then nodded.

            He was tired, as excited as he had been to arrive home. Laying down on his bed, he thought he would relax for a just moment while the food was being made, but soon fell asleep.

\---

            When Link woke, it was already late afternoon. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The smell of food wafted up from downstairs, but Zelda was nowhere in sight.

            Alert now, Link ran down the stairs and outside. His worry was quickly put to rest however, as Zelda was sitting right outside under a tree, looking at the Sheikah slate.

            "Oh, you're awake. I'm glad, I wasn't sure whether or not to wake you. The food should still be good."

            That was right, Link still hadn't eaten. He rushed back inside to grab the food—rice balls with salmon—then brought it outside.

            He plopped down on the grass next to Zelda. It was a nice day, a breeze carrying the sounds of town to them and rustling the leaves overhead. Just a normal day in Hateno, but it still made Link smile to himself.

            "Hope you don't mind I borrowed this," Zelda gestured to the slate.

            Link shook his head. In fact, he'd tried to give it back to her at one point, but she had turned it down.

            "It belongs to you now," she had said.

            Still eating, Link looked over at Zelda.

            "What are you doing?"

            "I've been looking at the map. Thinking about which areas could use an outpost, or a stable, or where we might even think about building a new town."

            Zelda explained she planned to stay in Hateno for a while. It was as good a place as any to set up a base of operations—maybe even one of the best. It was one of the few places unaffected by the Great Calamity, was near Kakariko Village and several other settlements, and would give Zelda a chance to talk to Purah about her research.

            In fact, shortly after Link finished his lunch, they went to visit Purah's lab.

            She knocked on the door. "Hello?"

            At a shouted invitation to "Come in!" the two of them opened the door—

            And were met with Purah, trapped under the strange machine that usually hung from her ceiling, and Symin frantically trying to pull her out from underneath.

            "Purah!" Link shouted, alarmed.

            "Is that you Link? What perfect timing!♪ As you can see, we had an incident just now, so would you mind helping me out?"

            On closer inspection, Purah had miraculously avoided injury, and likely could have worked her way out on her own if she wasn't blocked in the corner by the Sheikah machine. Link pushed the machine aside, allowing her to stand.

            She struck a pose with her fingers in the V position. "Snap! Thanks for taking care of that."

            "Are you all right?" Zelda asked, concerned.

            Purah dropped her pose, startled. "Zelda?"

            "Yes, how did you know? Did Purah guess that we were coming? Where is she?"

            Link nudged her. "This _is_ Purah."

            "Ah, of course you wouldn't recognize me like this! Well, it's quite a story. I have a lot to tell you. And I suspect you have much to tell me, as well."


End file.
